Lovely Confessions
by FlameAlchemistLove
Summary: Master Sergeant Kain Fuery has developed a crush on one of his co-workers...but would brilliant, handsome, sweet Jean Havoc ever look at him? Contains yaoi, boyxboy, Jean Havoc x Kain Fuery, implied Havoc x Mustang. Rated M for language and lemon.


I'm not quite sure how it happened, in hindsight.

Or how it came about that I realized it.

I mean, sure, Jean Havoc is a great guy and all, but…

He wouldn't be interested in me. He'd be more interested in the muscular form of Colonel Mustang, or the lanky body of Brosh. The sweet smartness of Falman or Edward Elric, maybe the strength of Breda or Armstrong…?

Not me. I'm the smallest one, the dorky little puppy who just gets under everyone's feet.

"Woof," I mumble into the desk as this thought crosses my mind. Hawkeye's pen stops on the paper.

"What was that?"

I shake my head, which is resting on my crossed arms on the desk. My glasses are sitting a few inches away. I can't really see much, but that doesn't matter.

I sure hope that this document isn't important. My tears have already smudged the writing on them.

"Something up, Kain?" she asks, nudging my foot with hers. I shake my head again.

"No," I finally manage to say. "I'm just…tired. I don't feel well."

"Do you need to be dismissed early?" Hawkeye asks, worry creeping into her tone. "I can speak to Colonel Mustang about it if you wish…"

"I'm fine," I say, heaving a sigh and raising my head, wiping my moist eyes on my sleeve, pushing my glasses back up my nose. Black Hayate leaps onto my lap and licks my chin. I scratch his ears half-heartedly.

"You look terrible," Hawkeye says, standing up. "I'm going to speak to the colonel about letting you go home early, Kain."

"It's okay, really—"

The door shuts behind her with a definitive click.

My head hits the desk again.

It's fifteen minutes later when the door opens again and someone walks in—but it's not Hawkeye. I hear footsteps that stop, then start up again slowly. A warm hand touches my back.

"What's up, Fuery?"

My heart jerks into triple time. I roll my head to the side and look into the worried face of Jean Havoc. His smoking cigarette is dangling delicately from his lips, and as I watch, he releases a small puff of smoke before crouching beside me, holding it between his fingers.

"You feeling okay?" he asks, his hand brushing over my forehead. "You don't feel hot."

_Really? Are you that insensitive? Someone turn on the AC in here!_

"Do you feel sick?"

_Lovesick? Yes. Sick-sick? Kind of. I mean, I can't tell you how much I love you right here, so how the hell do you think I feel?_

"Can you talk at all?"

"Yes," I finally manage, my eyes closing as my arms curl over my head again. "I don't feel well."

The door opens a second time.

"Kain, Colonel Mustang says you're free to go if you like."

"I'll escort him home," Havoc says instantly, standing up. We both look at him in shock, Hawkeye and I. He blinks at us.

"What? If he's really sick, he's in no state to do anything himself. I'll go long enough to make sure he's settled in and then I'll come back. If Mustang has any beef about it, tell him he can go eat a—"

"I'll let him know," Hawkeye interrupts, holding up a hand. "You two go on then. Feel better, Kain, and Jean? Take good care of him."

"You really didn't have to come," I say for the umpteenth time. Havoc looks over at me from the driver's seat.

"I wanted to," he replies with endless patience, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. "You're obviously sick, Kain."

_My name. He said my actual name, not my last name. How sweet it sounds on his tongue._

"Besides," he says, jerking me from my thought train, "I figured we could talk at your place."

My heart stops.

"T-Talk about what?"

"Just…talk." He falls into a silence. I look at him for a long time, and my gaze ends up traveling his body. His muscles flex in his arms as he turns the corner, twisting the steering wheel. His booted feet push and relax on the pedals expertly, his legs hardly moving. His cigarette stays fixated in place even when he speaks.

_His oral fixations…_

_I know where I want his mouth fixated._

The thought flashes into my head before I can even think it. My face goes twenty shades of crimson as I whip around to stare out the window—but strike my head hard on the lowered sun visor.

"Ow," I curse, rubbing the side of my head. "Ow."

"You okay?" Havoc asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say quickly. "Just hit my head is all."

He smirks softly. "Clumsy as always, hmm, Kain?"

"Yeah," I say, laughing shakily as he stops the car in front of my house. "Yeah."

I don't know if I stand up too fast or what, but as soon as I rise out of the car, the world swims. I grip the hood and take a sharp breath.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I gasp. "Fine."

But we're halfway up the walk when the world whirls sickeningly and my legs buckle, darkness enveloping my vision.

Havoc catches me quickly.

"Easy there, Fuery. You okay? …Kain? _Kain!_"

.:Havoc:.

I have to say Kain's name a few times before I realize he's out cold. It doesn't take much strength for me to lift the unconscious kid into my arms. He is the smallest in our group, after all.

I open the door with little difficulty and get him into the house. I have been to Kain's house numerous times and know where his bedroom is. I gently lay the unconscious sergeant master on his back and pull his boots off, setting his glasses on the side table.

I begin to take off his jacket. I'm glad he isn't awake. My hands glide slowly over his chest and sides, my gaze traveling his slim body. I don't know what comes over me as I do this. I can't help myself.

I let my cigarette fall into my fingers as I lean down and press my lips to his cheek. Heat kisses back. I frown as I pull away. His face is red across his cheekbones and a drop of sweat runs down his temple. He's obviously got a fever.

I slip my cigarette back between my lips and pull the blankets over the black-haired kid. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I can't help but blush as the thought crosses my mind.

My lips meet his forehead just before I ruffle his hair. I stand up and head for the kitchen, mind set on making soup in case he wakes up.

While I'm hunting for soup, I can't help but wonder. I have been crushing on Kain for a while. The way he laughs at what I say, insists on studying and going on missions with me, not seeming inclined to object when we're partnered or locked in the same room together—which happens surprisingly often—this all makes me wonder if he feels the same way about me.

I don't know what there is to like about me, though. I'm not handsome like Mustang, witty like Brosh, book- or street-smart like Falman or Edward Elric.

I pull a can of chicken noodle soup from the pantry and hunt for a can opener.

I'm not any of those things.

Kain Fuery is (sometimes painfully) innocent with a glimmering smile and a cute, naïve sense of humor. His eyes are always sparkling behind his glasses, and he's always prepared for everything. I am constantly caught off-guard, never really prepared for much—although Mustang says I'm good with my mouth. He would know. Our little flings in the closets at the Eastern Command Center had proved to be useful.

I have learned a lot from Taisa. How to kiss, how to have a good round, how to suck a—

The can of soup hits my foot hard as I drop it accidentally, cutting off my sexy thought train. I swear loudly and leap backwards. I grip my sore foot in my hands and drop heavily onto the table, looking down at the bruise spreading rapidly across the arch of my foot.

"You okay?"

I look up. A sleepy Kain is standing in the doorway, rubbing one eye with his hand, his glasses crooked on his nose. My pain is forgotten as I instantly stand up.

"Kain, you should be asleep," I say, walking towards him. He looks up at me with bright eyes. Too bright. His fever is rising, I can tell.

"Let me see," he says, pointing to my food. "You probably need ice. I can get it for you."

Reluctantly, I sit back on the table and stretch out my injured leg. His hands gently caress the sore spot.

"It's swollen," he finally says. "I'll get an ice pack."

My gaze is locked on his back as he moves around the table, pulling open the freezer and stretching up to reach into the ice maker. My eyes travel down his slim back and legs, drifting back up again as I smirk.

Alerted by the sound, he turns. "Something up, Havoc?"

"No," I lie. "My food just hurts."

He picks the can of soup off of the floor, handing me a bag of ice. "You were making soup?"

"Yeah."

He smiles, nearly making me pass out. "I will. You just rest that foot."

I don't refuse. I'm happy to sit with ice on my sore foot and stare at Kain's butt while he makes the soup.

.:Havoc:.

When it's finished, he comes up behind me and sets a bowl in front of me. I turn to look at him at the same time he turns to look at me—and our lips meet.

I'm frozen for a second before I feel his arms hesitantly going around my neck. I cup his face in my hands and close my eyes, kissing him deeper. He lets out a small moan—

—just as the phone rings and scares us apart.

.:Mustang:.

I drum my fingers impatiently against the desk as I wait for one of them to pick up. When one of them does, it's not the greeting I expect.

"Hello?" A soft gasp. "Jean!"

A ripple of laughter and inaudible speech follows.

"F-Fuery?" I stammer. "How are you feeling?"

"He's fine," Havoc says, sounding distant. "We made some soup and we're eating. Oh, you like that, huh?"

"Jean, stop it! What do you think Taisa thinks? A-Ah!"

"Hush it. You said it yourself—what will he think?"

"Can you two stop that for five minutes!" I bellow into the phone. Behind me, Hawkeye jumps and drops her papers. Black Hayate barks at me.

"Sorry, but no-can-do, Taisa."

I blink in shock, my jaw nearly hitting the floor. "_Excuse me?_"

"We're kind of busy. Can I call you back? Thanks a million. Havoc out."

There's a click, followed by the dial tone.

I slam the phone down as hard as I can. "_Stupid idiots!_" I scream.

"Colonel, please be gentler in hanging up the phone," Hawkeye sighs.

.:Fuery:.

I watch as Havoc hangs up the phone. My legs are on either side of his with our hips aligned, almost as if our bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

He catches my chin in his palm and our lips meet again. This time, he doesn't ask. He pushes his tongue through my lips and stands up, slamming me backwards onto the table. I let out a muffled cry.

He breaks the kiss and runs his tongue down my neck. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he whispers.

"…Y-Yes…"

"Then I can't take you here, can I?"

"Huh? H-Havoc!"

I yelp and cling to his shirt as he stands up and carries me into my bedroom. I look up with huge eyes.

"What are you—?"

"I won't take you like that," he says, dropping me onto my bed and crawling over me, smirking down at me. "If you're a virgin, I can't be as harsh with you as I was with Taisa. Unless, of course, you like it rough. Do you, Kain?"

I bite my tongue.

He pulls open my button-up shirt and bends his head, his tongue kissing my ribs. I gasp as I feel him lick a path down between my ribs and kiss my stomach. One of my hands knots in his hair as I screw my eyes shut, feeling him tear open my jeans with his teeth.

He raises his head back up to mine as he whispers heatedly, "Let's make you unable to say even a word."

The breath leaves my body as I feel his hands push brashly into my boxers. I arch against his chest and moan, gasping.

"Look how hard you are," he growls sexily into my ear, biting my earlap. "And I haven't even begun to ravish you yet. Such a bad boy, hmm?"

The hot words make my hips buck unintentionally as I feel…strange. I haven't experienced anything like this—ever! It feels so good, but so naughty at the same time. Havoc is making me feel this way…

"Are you going to cum for me?" he asks, smirking against my skin. "Are you going to be bad for me?"

I whimper and clutch onto his shoulders as his hand works faster. "Y-You pervert!"

A soft laugh resonated through my eardrum. "But I'm not the hard one, am I?"

These teasing words send me over the edge. I arch my back and cry his name, shocked at myself as I release against his hand.

.:Havoc:.

I can't help but smirk as I pull my hand from his now messy boxers, sucking on one finger. "I never knew you'd be into talking dirty."

"I-I'm not!" he gasps, eyes huge as he looks up at me, a prime blush on his face. I laugh and strip him of his messy pants and boxers, pulling off his glasses and setting them on the table.

He curls up beneath me, letting out a small, self-conscious noise.

I grip his ankle gently and pull his leg back out straight. "Don't be shy, Kain. You've got a beautiful body."

He blinks up at me.

"I'm going to prepare you," I say softly, kissing his jaw. I feel him shiver.

"W-Will it hurt?"

"Yes," I say, recalling the pain of my first time with Taisa, the softness of the sheets and the way the walls rang with my cries and screams. I almost smirk. "It's going to hurt. I can't make it not. I can lessen the pain." I bent down and let my lips touch his ear. "You have to trust me."

"Okay."

I suck on two fingers until I find them properly lubricated and reach around to his backside. I feel the rise of his chest as he gasps in the pain as I push one finger into his entrance, stretching the ring of muscles.

I prepare him for a good five minutes before I think it's okay. I strip myself of the rest of my clothes and brace his legs on either side of my waist.

He whimpers, his arms tightening around my neck.

"Are you ready?"

Kain nods shakily.

I grip his hips and slowly sheathe myself in his entrance. He cries out. I grit my teeth and force myself to move slowly. It's longer than I would have liked to remember since I had gone with Taisa. All of my nerves are kicked into overdrive and I want nothing more than to flip him over and pound into him.

But he's a virgin. I have to do this carefully.

After I'm fully sheathed, I sit and watch him as he closes his eyes tighter and he whimpers occasionally, his breath coming in short gasps as he tries to adjust to the new feeling. I soothe him with gentle kisses to his neck and jaw, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Finally, he relaxes and looks up at me, nodding slightly. "You can move, Jean."

I pull out slowly and thrust back in. He gasps. My nails dig into his hips as I pick up the pace. He's gasping and crying out softly, but I want to hear him scream my name, so I slam into him with a sharp, hard thrust. I know I've hit the spot I was aiming for—he arches his back and nearly wails my name.

"A-Ah, harder, Jean, p-please, _harder!_"

"You don't have to ask twice," I grunt, my hands slamming onto the blankets as I use them to hold my balance as our lips meet in a hot kiss, my thrusting increasing in pace and force.

It's not long before I hear him gasp and he breaks the kiss, choking out, "I-I'm going to—"

I hit his prostate with a sharp thrust and he screams, jamming a fist against his mouth as he arches his back harder and comes.

I'm not far behind, filling his slight form and crying out his name.

As it wears off, I collapse on top of him and our hot breathing mixes in the air as I roll off of him, pulling the blankets over us both.

He curls up against my chest like a cute puppy and licks my neck.

"I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Kain."


End file.
